Fragile Heart
by Wang2807
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika seorang Couple Shipper dihadapkan pada kenyataan dan fantasi? / "You love him,don't you? Kau tidak menyukai mereka,tapi DIA" /"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku sebelumnya?" / 'Kenapa kau tak juga menyadarinya' / Krislay!main,HunLay,HunHan / Yixing!GS/


Title : Fragile Heart

Author : Yukina Suzuki

Character :

Wu Yifan (24 y.o)

Zhang Yixing (18 y.o) (girl)

Oh Sehun (21 y.o)

Lu Han (21 y.o)

Genre : Romance,little bit Angst

Disclaimer : semua cast bukan punya sayah. Tapi cerita murni ide sayah :3

 _You love him, don't you? You don't love them, but you only love him._

 _The more you deny it, the more you will realize it._

 _Even though your mouth tells no, your eyes tells it all…_

 _I know you love him…_

"Waaa..! ada momen mereka di bandaraa..!"

"Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan mereka ketika kau bersamaku?"

Gadis cantik itu lalu beranjak dari lantai dan duduk disamping pemuda yang sedang menonton itu lalu mengambil remote dan segera mematikan TV.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mematikan televisi",ucap gadis itu dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Maksudku,kenapa kau mematikan televisinya? Aku sedang menonton!"

"Kau sedang menonton kan? Aku juga sedang membuka fansite tentang oppa-oppaku."

"Lalu?"

"Berhenti berkomentar tentang apa yang aku lakukan dan lanjutkan menonton."

Gadis itu melempar remote ke pemuda disampingnya lalu beranjak ke kamar sambil membawa laptop dan mengunci pintunya.

'Ada apa dengannya?'

-Di sekolah-

Zhang Yi berumur 18 tahun yang kini duduk di kelas 3 gadis yang manis,berkulit putih dan memiliki lesung pipi di sebelah cukup terkenal di sekolahnya,selain karena parasnya yang cantik,ia juga termasuk murid berprestasi .

"Kyungsoo-ya,Baekhyun-ah. Kau lihat? Kemarin,ada moment HunHan di bandara!"

"Benarkah? Ahh..kemarin aku tak sempat membuka fansite.",ujar gadis bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo.

"Iya!Aku juga mesra sekali..!",ujar gadis bermata sipit bernama Baekhyun.

Jangan heran ketika mereka bertiga berkumpul,mereka akan membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan idola ,mereka adalah shipper dari couple HunHan,Sehun dan Luhan,yang merupakan member dari sebuah boyband juga sama seperti shipper lainnya,selalu berburu moment-moment kedekatan mereka hingga membuat fanfiction tentang mereka.

"Oh ya,bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yifan?"

Seketika Yixing terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan malah asik memainkan hpnya.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Salah sendiri dia selalu mengomentari apa yang aku lakukan! Dia menyuruhku berhenti melihat moment-moment HunHan."

"Dan kau marah? Wow.."

"Bukankah dia terlalu kekanakkan? Aku tidak pernah mengomentari ia ketika ia sibuk dengan temannya di grup chat atau bahkan ketika ia menonton pertunjukan music kesukaannya di televisi,dan sekarang ia malah mengomentari kegiatanku yang cuma melihat foto."

"Kau berbeda,Xing..dan dia pantas untuk marah."

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti.."

Tiba-tiba pemuda berperawakan tinggi,berambut blonde dan berwajah tampan datang menghampiri Yifan,tunangan Yixing yang terpaut usia 6 tahun diatas seorang eksekutif muda dan selain itu,dia juga pemilik agensi besar,dan Yixing tidak pernah mengetahui itu karena ia tak pernah ambil pusing soal itu.

Yixing memalingkan muka ketika Yifan duduk disampingnya. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Ingin menjemput tunanganku. Hey,Kyungsoo,Baekhyun."

"Hai juga",jawab Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Bukankah kau sedang marah padaku karena kemarin aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan shipper-ku?",tanya Yixing ketus.

"Aku?Marah padamu? Bukannya kau yang marah karena aku mengganggumu kemarin? Apa kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang."

"Baiklah,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo. Aku pulang dulu,bye!"

Di perjalanan,mereka sama sekali tidak menatap Yifan lalu mengambil mengecek semua pesan di grup chatnya dan ia melihat sebuah berita.

'Kim Woo Bin dan Shin Min Ah dikabarkan berpacaran'

"Hhh..seandainya mereka bisa seperti ini.."

"Kau bicara padaku?"

"Ah,tidak"

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu menutup lalu menatap keluar jendela dan terdiam.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak masalah?",tanya Yifan. Yixing tak menjawab dan hanya fokus melihat terlihat gelisah.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus SMA dan akan melanjutkan kau sudah memutuskan akan melanjutkan dimana?"

"Entahlah,mungkin aku akan mengambil studi psikologi saja."

"Psikologi? Bukankah dulu kau ingin mengambil studi akuntansi?"

"Entah kenapa aku ingin mengambil studi psikologi,aku ingin mengenal orang dengan baik. Termasuk kau."

"Aku? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini,ada apa? Apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga kau bisa seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada." Yixing lalu bersandar dan tetap fokus melihat tiba-tiba menepikan mobilnya dan yang terkejut lalu bertanya pada Yifan,namun Yifan tak menjawab.

"Aku ingin bicara satu hal padamu."

"A-apa itu..yi-Yifan? K-kau terlihat serius sekali."

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu."

"Uhuk! APA KAU GILA,HAH? AKU MASIH SMA!"

"Heuh..bukan sekarang..tapi nanti. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tak akan menikah dengan orang lain"

"Kau ini posesif sekali. "

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Yixing lalu mengambil handphonenya dan terlihat sedang mencari lalu menunjukkan foto HunHan ke Yifan.

"Apa ini?"

"HunHan. Aku ingin melihat mereka go public sebelum aku ingin melihat mereka berdua bersama."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya,hanya itu. Seandainya itu bisa terjadi.."

Yifan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika itu benar-benar terjadi? Apa kau akan menikah setelah itu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku bahagia jika mereka bahagia."

"Baiklah..aku pegang janjimu"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

Yifan lalu menghidupkan mobilnya dan mengantar Yixing perjalanan,Yixing terus bertanya tentang maksud Yifan tadi,tapi Yifan hanya tersenyum miris.

' _Kau bahkan tak menyadarinya sama sekali..'_ ,batin Yifan

-To be continued-


End file.
